


I'm in Love With You Barry Allen

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	

He had been reserved. He knew he had been. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that this was real. He was dating Iris West. 

Iris West was his girlfriend. 

She would wrap her arms around him and weave her fingers in between his. It was the new normal. It was the new 'them'. 

Looking in her eyes and seeing what he had always suspected was there, and knowing without a doubt that it was. 

He didn't want to scare her away by showing her just how excited he really was that they were together. Didn't want to come on too strong. So he let her be the one to reach for him. 

He had always been in love with her. It was the one constant in his life: Barry Allen is in love with Iris West. 

Now he watched as she fell in love with him. 

She had always loved him in a special way, differently from the way that she loved other people in her life. But he could see it changing in to something new, something deeper. 

He saw it in the way her eyes lingered on him in conversation, the way she ate up every word he said. He felt it in the way that she leaned in to hug him after not seeing him all day. A slow breath leaving her body, like those few seconds of holding him made her whole day. He felt it in the urgency of each kiss she placed on his lips. The way she eagerly coaxed his mouth open so that she could taste him, drink him in. 

And it wasn't that he didn't treat her differently now, because he did. It was that he was trying his best to be patient, take things slowly and appreciate their ever evolving relationship. Navigating and moving forward with caution. 

He didn't miss the way she'd smile when he would slip an arm around her waist. Or the way her body unconsciously leaned towards him when he'd stand next to her at Star Labs. The way her eyebrows lifted in anticipation when he'd lean in for a quick kiss on his way in or out. The way the tension would leave her body when he'd return from a mission.

It made his stomach twist. Made every inch of him hyper aware of her. She would be his undoing. 

And so he knew it by her actions, before she ever said the words aloud. But to actually hear the words. Hear in the gentleness of her voice "I'm in love with you Barry Allen"...it was better than he could've ever imagined. 

She got there all on her own. Came to the realization that he was it was for her, that she'd never love another the way that she loved him, without him ever pushing her. 

It was real. It was the most real thing he'd ever known. Their love for each other. Their destiny to be with each other. But it wasn't just destiny. It was them choosing each other every day, in every moment. Consciously and actively choosing it. 

He would never tire of telling her he loved her too and he would say it often, despite the old saying 'don't say it too much, for it loses its meaning'. For too long he'd kept it inside. For too long he had bit his tongue, not allowing the words to escape his mouth. He'd set them free and now he'd never cage them in again. 

"I love you too Iris...and I always will."


End file.
